I Hate Everything About You
by Vanilla Cherries
Summary: “Smile for me, Raul,” cooed the King of Darkness, smiling down at the circus boy. [Oneshot] [BrooklynRaul]


(Originally a songfic to Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You", but uh, yeah.  
**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Beyblade.  
**Sidenote: **I CLAIM FIRST BROOKLYN X RAUL. HANDS OFF THE TROPHY. Better.)

A finger brushed along the smaller's cheek, teal eyes staring into apple green ones that glared up at him. A smile graced the ginger haired teen's lips as he looked down at his Spanish boy.

**His** Spanish boy. Not Julia's, his, his as in Brooklyn's. He didn't care how many times the fourteen year old mumbled he didn't belong to anyone. Raul was **his**, and would, as far as Brooklyn cared, always be his.

Maybe that was one of the reasons Raul resented him and tried to avoid him? It probably was, but Brooklyn never minded. He always found his Spanish boy one way or another.

"Smile for me, Raul," cooed the King of Darkness, smiling down at the circus boy. He removed his hand from the smaller's cheek, bringing it to Raul's wrist. He grasped it gently, bringing it up so it rested above his head. The smile broadened just slightly as he watched Raul give a sort of angry pout. "Smile… it makes you look cuter."

Lowering his head, Brooklyn pressed his lips gently against the others, parting his mouth just slightly to chew on Raul's bottom lip. The Spanish boy stiffened, though made no attempt to try and break away. He just remained with his back pressed against the wall and Brooklyn pressing against him.

Pulling away, the older returned to smiling in a gentle manner, hips pressing against the smaller's as he admired the face glaring up in that same angry pout. "Smile for me, Raul. Go on, smile."

He watched as the corner's of Raul's mouth twitched, soon forming into a weak smile. It disappeared quickly, but Brooklyn was content.

Lowering his head again, he placed his mouth upon Raul's once more, and once more parted his lips. This time however, his tongue ran along the younger's, and close to immediately, Raul's mouth opened, allowing Brooklyn to slip his tongue inside. Raul stiffened further, though like always, made no attempts to escape. He'd tried it once, but it had resulted in him on the floor and Brooklyn pressing him down harshly against it.

Relaxing as Brooklyn pulled away; the red and brown haired boy looked away, only looking back when he heard the older tell him to.

Flinching when he felt a hand press against his chest, the shorter mumbled something incoherent, pressing against the wall, body tightening once again. When Brooklyn moved the hand (the other still grasping his wrist and holding it gently against the wall) to rest on the left of his head.

"You're very cute."

The statement made Raul glower, looking down, a light blush crossing his cheeks. He'd heard Brooklyn say it so many times, but it never failed to make him feel embarrassed. He knew the older loved seeing him like that, and as much as he hated pleasing the older, he couldn't help it.

Removing his hand from the wall, Brooklyn traced his fingers along Raul's lips, smiling still.

"You're perfect, you know that?" whispered the older. He looked at the expression his Spanish boy's face. Pink had spread across his cheeks and he turned his head away.

"No... I'm not," mumbled the dual haired boy, tensing when he felt Brooklyn cup his chin and direct his face back to his own.

"Yes you are. You're very perfect," whispered the male, moving his hand to run his fingers through the brown and red hair. Lowering his head, he gently placed his lips against Raul's, hips pressing against the younger's own as his chest also pressed against his. "That shirt looks adorable on you," cooed Brooklyn as he pulled away, looking down at the over sized shirt Raul was wearing. It fell just above his knees, allowing a rather lovely view of the younger's lightly tanned and slender legs. On the front it had a circus bear that looked to be juggling. Quite fitting for a nightshirt for the small circus boy in Brooklyn's opinion.  
The blush on Raul's cheeks darkened and using the hand the older wasn't gripping, he pulled at the bottom of the shirt in attempts to make it longer.

Brooklyn took quick notice of this, and quickly used his free hand to grasp the younger's wrist, bringing the hand to his own chest. "Don't be shy about it," he cooed, pulling his chest away from Raul's as he placed his mouth on the teenager's neck, chewing at it softly.

Julia was out, and chances were she wasn't coming back for another hour or so, so the chance of them being caught really wasn't likely.

Raul's muscles tightened, and using the hand that wasn't being pressed against the wall, he gripped at Brooklyn's shirt, stifling a moan that threatened to escape. He hated it when the ginger haired male hit that one spot on his neck, the one spot that sent a tingle of pleasure throughout his whole body.

Pulling his lips away for a brief moment, Brooklyn mumbled softly under his breath, "I know you love it when I touch that spot."

Raul just glared at the ginger colored hair, though not one to lie, he gave a weak nod, flinching when he felt teeth return to tugging gently at his skin. Chances were the older was going to burst a vein, giving the smaller a hicky and making him have to wear scarves so Julia wouldn't have a heart attack and demand why the hell he had a bruise on his neck.

"Qu-quit it," Raul mumbled, head arching up somewhat as he shut his eyes tightly, praying that Brooklyn would listen, and praying that there would be no mark on his neck. Relieved to feel the teeth quit, he loosened, opening his eyes to see teal ones staring into his own. Brooklyn was frowning and noticing this, the younger looked down, a low whimper escaping his throat as he waited for some sort of pain to occur.

Brooklyn returned to smiling, lifting his hand to Raul's cheek, fingers stroking it affectionately. "Don't be scared, my precious."

Raul blinked, looking up. He hadn't expected Brooklyn to act sweet, he'd expected him to push him against the wall or pin him to the floor and dig his nails into his wrists because he was upset.

Pulling away from the wall, the ginger haired male pulled the Spanish boy to his (as in Raul's) bed, helping the younger to lay down. Brooklyn laid down next to him, still smiling softly. Raul moved his head so it rested on Brooklyn's chest, and slowly he closed his eyes, listening to the gentle heart beat.

Watching as the small boy's breathing slowed a few minutes later, Brooklyn's smile stretched just slightly as he ran his fingers tenderly through his Spanish boy's hair.

Pushing himself off the bed, careful not to disturb Raul, Brooklyn tugged gently at the covers, succeeding minutes later in getting them out from under the small figure of the boy. He pulled the covers over the dual haired boy, bending down to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. Looking back to the sleeping figure, Brooklyn whispered three words, "Sweet dreams, Raul."

And he left the room quietly to head down to his own hotel room.


End file.
